Elsword: Darkness
by Beatdroper
Summary: Eve... no importa lo que suceda... no importa a quien tenga que hacerle frente... te prometo que siempre te protegeré... a cualquier costo. Esas eran las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de la nashod, sin saber nada acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el albino. ¿Sera capaz la Elgang de salvarse de la oscuridad? ¿O serán consumidos por ella? (Add x Eve)
1. Prologo

**ATENCIÓN** **: Elsword y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de KOG**

 **LAS CLASES SERÁN BASE HASTA CIERTO PUNTO.**

Elsword: Darkness

(Add x Eve)

 **PROLOGO**

 _Eve... no importa lo que suceda... no importa a quien tenga que hacerle frente... te prometo que siempre te protegeré... a cualquier costo._

 _Eve..._

 _Eve..._

 _Eve..._

¡Eve!" la voz de la elfa peliverde la saco de sus pensamientos "Oye Eve, ¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupada. La nashod solo asintió en respuesta a su pregunta. "Bien, apresúrate, debemos ir hacia el punto de reunión" y ambas continuaron hacia las coordenadas que tenia la peli-plateada.

 _'¿Que me sucede? Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que escucho esa voz en mi cabeza, y siempre repite lo mismo. Hmp, soy la reina de los Nashod, no necesito esa protección de la que me habla'_ Pensó Eve mientras continuaban caminando hacia el punto en el que se reunirían.

Era un día bastante soleado y todas las personas que se encontraban caminando por el pequeño pueblo de Ruben parecían bastante alegres. Era un pueblo pacifico, nunca surgían conflictos y allí era el lugar en el cual empezaron su viaje muchos aventureros que posteriormente se convirtieron en leyendas.

El punto donde se encontrarían era un lugar un tanto apartado de los sitios a los cuales entraba la gente. Era debajo de un árbol que daba una sombra perfecta y tenia una encantadora vista del legendario Árbol de El.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con que Elesis estaba de pie observando las nubes y detrás se encontraba su hermano menor Elsword, el cual estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido murmurando palabras que parecían ser quejas.

"¡Elesis! ¡Elsword!" grito alegremente Rena agitando una de sus manos para llamar la atención de los pelirrojos. Estos levantaron la mirada y sonrieron al ver a sus nuevas compañeras de viaje.

"Rena, Eve, que bueno que vinieron" dijo Elesis con un tono alegre

"Por supuesto que vinimos, después de todo no podríamos abandonarlos" respondió Rena. Eve comenzó a mirar a los alrededores buscando a los demás miembros que los acompañaran en su viaje.

"Elesis, ¿Somos los únicos que arribaron el punto de encuentro?" pregunto la pequeña nashod

"¿Eh? No, Chung y Ara fueron a comprar suministros extra" Eve asintió

"Oigan, ¿Por que solo hablan con Elesis? ¿Acaso se olvidaron que también estoy aquí?" hablo el hermano menor de la pelirroja por primera vez inflando las mejillas

Entonces se escucharon pasos y se alcanzaron a ver dos siluetas, uno era un hombre de cabellos negros y un extraño brazo fabricado con tecnología nashod y la otra era una chica de cabellos color morado, una vara mágica y una expresión de entusiasmo plasmada en su rostro. Eran Raven y Aisha.

Todos saludaron a su manera a los recién llegados y decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol en el cual se encontraban

Mientras Elsword y Aisha peleaban por cosas totalmente absurdas y Raven escuchaba tranquilamente a Rena hablar, Elesis diviso a Chung y a Ara cargando con pociones y comida.

"Elesis, ya trajimos los suministros" dijo sonriente el rubio que iba vestido con una armadura que a simple vista era demasiado pesada para el.

"Vaya, veo que ya llegaron" dijo Ara mirando con una sonrisa hacia Rena, Eve, Raven y Aisha

"Ya solo faltan Lu, Ciel y Add" hablo Rena alegremente. Sin embargo, la nashod no esperaba con tanta alegría al susodicho albino. Ya llevaban ocho meses desde que todo el grupo se conoce y cinco meses desde que la reina demoníaca, el mayordomo y el científico se unieron al grupo, y Add siempre intentaba llegar a Eve de alguna manera e intentar arrebatarle sus códigos. Y, por mas que todos esos intentos de robar sus códigos terminaban en un fracaso total, el albino nunca dejo de intentar, y eso ya estaba comenzando a fastidiar a la nashod

"Mmh, hablando de ellos, ¿Que opinan de esos tres? Fueron los últimos que se nos unieron" Aisha pregunto con una cara de intriga y todos pusieron una cara pensativa, todos excepto Eve.

"Pues Ciel me parece una persona elegante, respetuosa y muy buen mozo" dijo Elesis. Ara y Aisha asintieron.

"Lu es... como decirlo... infantil" hablo Rena "No me mal interpreten, me parece bien que sea infantil, pero eso llega a ser molesto"

"A mi Lu me cae bien" hablo Chung "Es divertida, infantil y a su vez bastante fuerte"

"Lu me parece un ser molesto" dijo Eve, a todos se les cayo una gota de sudor al estilo anime "Pero su vinculo con Ciel parece bastante unido, ambos son fuertes individualmente y si se unen, teniendo en cuenta ese vinculo, pueden llegar a tener una fuerza bastante admirable" ante esto todos asintieron dandole la razón a la nashod

"¿Y que opinan de Add?" pregunto Ara inocentemente, causando que algunos pongan una cara de disgusto al pensar en el rastreador mentalmente inestable.

"Add no me agrada" dijo Elsword

"¿Por que?" pregunto Ara

"Porque es un tonto" respondió simplemente el pelirrojo ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermana

"Elsword tiene razón" comenzó Chung "Es inteligente, esta loco, y quien sabe cuando podría ponerse en nuestra contra" Aisha asintió

"Ademas cuando ríe se me ponen los pelos de punta, no puede ser nadie bueno" dijo la peli-morada

"Add es un ser viviente repulsivo, mentalmente inestable, arrogante, egocéntrico, completamente molesto, que solo busca completar sus propias metas y no le importa a quien tenga que asesinar para cumplirlas, le da igual si es aliado o enemigo" aporto su opinión Eve. Chung, Elsword y Aisha asintieron

"Pues a mi Add me cae bien, me parece alguien fuerte que utiliza su inteligencia como un arma. Puede realizar cálculos matemáticos a una velocidad inhumana, construir o repara cualquier dispositivo electrónico y también planear estrategias muy efectivas, a diferencia de alguien a quien no me hace falta nombrar" hablo Elesis diciendo esto ultimo mientras miraba a Elsword

"¡Oye! ¡Yo también soy inteligente!" intento contrarrestar a Elesis

"Claro hermano, claro que lo eres" dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja

"Yo opino lo mismo que Elesis. Ademas, su locura debe de ser a causa de algo que le ocurrió en el pasado. Apuesto a que ninguno sabe mas sobre Add de lo que los demás saben" hablo Ara intentando sacar el lado bueno a las cosas como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

"Yo digo que Add en el fondo es una buena persona, ¿Verdad Raven?" dijo Rena

"Mientras que no lastime a nadie que me importe, me da igual lo que fue, lo que es, o lo que sera de la vida de ese chico" hablo Raven calmadamente

"¡Vamos Ciel apresúrate!" se escucho una voz a lo lejos, todo los del grupo la reconocieron al instante, era la voz de Lu.

Se vieron tres siluetas a lo lejos, eran Lu, Ciel y Add. La pequeña albina apuraba el paso de su mayordomo mientras que este venia intentando calmarla. El científico caminaba a una distancia apartada de ellos dos, venia con los ojos cerrados y su capucha puesta.

"¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí!" grito Elesis. Lu comenzó a correr en su dirección, Ciel la seguía y Add la miro de manera desinteresada.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la sombra del árbol saludaron a todos los del grupo y Add paso su mirada entre todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eve, el albino sonrió de lado y se acerco a ella.

"Hola mi reina, ¿Le importaría darme sus códigos?" dijo Add con un tono de voz fingido

"No tendrás acceso a ellos ni en esta vida ni en la otra" respondió Eve con una mirada desafiante.

"Que lastima, y yo que pensaba darte mi eterna lealtad" continuaba con su tono fingido "... yo que planeaba protegerte" entonces Add se dio la vuelta y se fue

Ante la ultima frase que dijo Add, Eve ensancho los ojos. _'Yo que planeaba protegerte'_ pensó en lo que dijo el científico y en el mismo momento pensó en lo que le decía la voz dentro de su cabeza _'Te prometo que siempre te protegeré'_. Miro a Add que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, observando algo en sus dynamos. _'El... ¿Lo habrá dicho en serio?'_ Algo dentro de su zona abdominal comenzó a hacerle cosquillas _'No... imposible... es Add de quien estoy hablando, deja de decir estupideces Eve'_ se dijo a si misma

"¡Chicos!" llamo Elsword a todos, todo el grupo lo miro esperando que continuara "A partir de hoy iniciara nuestra aventura, consigamos todo lo que nos propongamos, convirtámonos en leyendas"

"A partir de ahora"

"Somos"

"La **Elgang** "

 **Bueno. Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y que continúen leyendo esta historia. Tratare de que sea un fic entretenido de leer**

 **Como dije al inicio de la historia "Las clases serán base hasta cierto punto". Y este sera un fic Add x Eve: DiE (Diabolic Esper) CBS (Code Battle Seraph)**

 **La verdad conozco este juego desde hace ya casi 2 años pero aun así, no me conozco las habilidades de los personajes, solo me se las del DiE que es el único PJ que uso. En cuanto a las habilidades de los demás... ando completamente en cero. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esto sea entretenido.**

 **Este es el inicio de una historia que quiero terminar, llegar hasta el final sin abandonarla, y que el publico que la lea no sea arrepienta de haberlo hecho. Así que sin mas...**

 **Bye!**


	2. Capitulo 1: El poru

**ATENCIÓN: Elsword y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de KOG**

 **CAPITULO 1: El poru**

"Eve~" la pequeña nashod suspira al escuchar su nombre siendo llamado por una voz que ya era totalmente irritante. "¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer aparte de estarme siguiendo?"

"Vamos Eve, sabes que en el fondo te agrada mi compañía. Ademas el resto de este grupo no me interesa" Todos estaban en busca de un tal Benguer que se robo unos fragmentos del cristal del Eldrit. Derrotaban a unos soldados que se les cruzaban en el camino, todos los miembros demostraban tener una habilidad admirable en combate. Pero sus estrategias eran un completo desastre. Llevándolos a cometer muchos errores.

"No son mas que amateurs que no saben seguir un simple plan" Continuaba quejándose el albino debido a que la ultima estrategia de combate la había desarrollado el y termino siendo un desastre.

"O quizás seas tu quien no sabe desarrollar un plan funcional y efectivo" respondió la peli-plateada.

"¡¿Eh?!" el albino la miro con una cara de indignación llevándose una mano al pecho y justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar una discusión escucho una pequeña risita proveniente de Eve. Ese simple sonido consiguió poner la mente del científico en blanco y solo podía continuar pensando en Eve. Cuando por fin volvió en si sacudió su cabeza para borrar todo pensamiento cariñoso sobre la nashod.

Eve noto que las mejillas de Add estaban con un leve tono de color rosa _'¿Color rosa? Este tonto humano debe de estar resfriado o algo, no puedo creer que se le ocurra venir estando enfermo, pero, a decir verdad, se ve un poco... lindo. ¡EVE, EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO!'_

 ** _¡ROAR!_**

A lo lejos se escucho el rugido de un poru que era totalmente diferente a los demás, era mucho mas grande y lanzaba fuego por su boca

"Whoa chicos cuidado" dijo Elsword. El poru los miraba de una manera amenazadora "Jajaja, el poder del Eldrit es mio, no me detendrán" todos miraron hacia el lugar del cual provenía esa voz y lo vieron a Bengüer sosteniendo ese fragmento. Rena preparo una flecha y la disparo en dirección del ladrón pero fue interceptada por el poru. "Adelante poru, acaba con ellos, no dejes a ninguno con vida" **_¡ROAR!_**

"¡Dispérsense y pónganse a cubierto!" ordeno Raven y todos se dirigieron hacia los arboles. Estaban escondidos en grupos de 2 a excepción de Elesis que iba sola porque era la mejor luchadora de la Elgang. Los grupos eran Elsword con Aisha, Rena con Raven, Chung con Ara, Add con Eve y Ciel con Lu. Elesis estaba frente a frente con el poru, este le comenzó a lanzar rocas de gran tamaño, la primera la esquivo dando un ágil movimiento hacia la derecha, la siguiente la esquivo saltando por encima de ella, la siguiente que era la roca mas grande hasta ahora iba a gran velocidad y justo cuando estaba por golpear a la pelirroja... **_SLASH_** fue cortada por la mitad.

Rena se trepo a un árbol y comenzó a lanzar flechas a la bestia que tenían en frente, dichas flechas no tuvieron mucho efecto contra el poru. Solo consiguió que se enfade y cargue contra ella. Raven se interpuso entre ellos dos dándole un golpe con su brazo nashod en la mandíbula, lo que provoco que se desestabilizara y luego comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego. La bestia estaba sufriendo quemaduras pero las resistía y le dio un arañazo que le pego de lleno al pelinegro, mandándolo a volar contra un montículo de tierra.

Ciel apareció corriendo hacia el poru y comenzó a dispararle demostrando su gran habilidad con las armas, cuando el animal intento golpear a el mayordomo, este aprovecho la ocasión y de una acrobacia se subió a su brazo y comenzó a correr hacia la cabeza, cuando llego salto y desde el cielo se vio a Lu caer con su guantes, a los pies de Ciel se le genero una especie de plataforma y de la cual salio impulsado a gran velocidad junto a Lu en dirección al poru, dándole un exitoso golpe combinado que daño mucho a la bestia. Cuando ambos estaban en el suelo se encontraban de espaldas al animal, Ciel escucho algo que se acercaba y al darse la vuelta vio como la cola de la bestia estaba por propinarles un golpe que sin duda dolería, el mayordomo se puso en una pose de defensa frente a Lu, absorbiendo todo el daño, sin embargo, ambos salieron disparados hacia los arboles.

Entonces sale Elsword de su escondite y se pone en una posición de combate junto a su hermana, en ambos era visible un aura de color rojo. Mientras tanto, Aisha seguía en su escondite y le propinaba mana a ambos. Los hermanos cargaron contra el poru al mismo tiempo, cuando estaba por dar el primer golpe Elsword lo intercepto y su hermana aprovecho para darle un golpe a la bestia, luego Elsword dio otro, luego Elesis y al final el menor dio un golpe al suelo que estaba pisando el poru, haciendo que emerja una gran llama.

 ** _¡ROAAAAR!_** La bestia estaba enfurecida y comenzó a dar golpes y lanzar fuego en todas direcciones. Entonces aparece Add deslizándose en sus dynamos yendo directo hacia el poru y cuando la bestia estuvo por golpearlo este apareció en su espalda y creo una especie de prisión de color morado lo cual redujo la libertad de movimiento del poru al igual que su velocidad. Eve mando un par de robots que paralizaron a la bestia por completo y una lluvia de misiles fueron en dirección a el poru, Ara cargo contra el poru y le dio un corte con su lanza haciendo que el animal caiga derrotado.

"¡Lo conseguimos!" grito emocionado Elsword mientras veía como venia Rena ayudando a Raven que se encontraba herido y Lu que venia un poco sucia junto a Ciel el cual se encontraba rengo y con los brazos lastimados.

""Vaya que fue duro" dijo Elesis y todos se empezaron a juntar en una ronda alejados del poru. Excepto Eve que fue a chequear el estado del animal inconsciente. La nashod sentía que algo estaba mal con ese poru, no podía ser tan resistente ni fuerte por naturaleza, algo le estaba propinando todos esos atributos. Entonces todo paso en cámara lenta. El poru se levanta rápidamente intentando golpear a Eve con un golpe que la dejaría muy malherida.

"¡Eve!" escucho el grito de la elfa peli-verde. '¿Este es... el fin?' se pregunto la peli-plateada y inmediatamente se le vino la imagen de cierto albino a la cabeza 'Si este es el fin... ¿Por que... estoy... pensando en el?'. Entonces la nashod ve como Add aparece frente a ella dándole la espalda, levanta un brazo rodeado por sus dynamos y la tierra empieza a temblar mientras este cargaba energía velozmente...

 **"¡ACELERADOR DE PARTÍCULAS!"** grito y un gran rayo impacto contra el poru, haciendo que pierda definitivamente la conciencia.

"¡Eve! ¡¿Estas bien?!" pregunto preocupada Rena. Mientras la pequeña nashod era rodeada por todos sus compañeros de grupo, alcanzo a ver como Add la miraba disimuladamente con una expresión de preocupación para luego apartar la mirada y marcharse de la escena dando un _Tch_.

El anochecer estaba llegando y todos decidieron acampar allí, colocaron unas sacos de dormir en el suelo y uno se quedaría despierto haciendo guardia. Eve se ofreció voluntaria para realizar ese trabajo.

Era una noche tranquila, las estrellas y la luna la iluminaban mientras esta miraba el oscuro cielo. A su cabeza no paraban de llegar pensamientos sobre Add, los cuales hacían que se sienta totalmente extraña por dentro. Decidió buscar con la mirada el saco de dormir de el albino, para luego de encontrarlo darse cuenta de que el no se encontraba allí y el saco estaba vacío. La nashod sintió una extraña sensación a la que los humanos llaman pánico, y decidió buscar a Add con un radar térmico y para su sorpresa se encontraba en el lugar donde habían derrotado al poru, ese lugar estaba aproximadamente a diez minutos de camino. Y Eve decidió ir donde se encontraba el.

Cuando llego allí se encontró con que Add estaba examinando el cuerpo inconsciente del animal, el científico sabia de la presencia de la nashod, ya que sus dynamos siempre actuaban de manera alegre con sus drones. La peli-plateada se acerco a el a ver que estaba haciendo y se encontró con que tenia un holograma frente a el y estaba observando unas cosas dentro de este.

"¿Que haces?" pregunto Eve

"Realizo una revisión de este poru, es imposible que sea así de fuerte naturalmente, algo tiene que estar interviniendo"

"Opino lo mismo, su condición física y habilidad en combate era impecable" la peli-plateada se acerco al albino.

"(suspiro) No parece tener nada fuera de lo normal" dijo el albino dando un suspiro de cansancio. El científico decidió irse a recostar contra un árbol por un rato y la nashod se sentó al lado de el.

"Oye..." rompió el silencio Eve

"¿Mmh?"

"Gracias"

"...vaya... ¿A que viene ese agradecimiento?" pregunto Add sorprendido

"Hace unas horas me protegiste"

"Ah" el albino recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la peli-plateada y esta sintió una extraña sensación de calor en sus mejillas, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima "No fue nada" Se volvió a alzar el silencio.

"... me diste un gran susto ¿Sabes?" dijo Add haciendo que Eve lo mirara sorprendida "Si el poru te hubiese dado con ese golpe, las heridas serian muy graves... o peor"

"¿Peor?"

"... podrías haber muerto" Eve noto la expresión de tristeza en la cara se Add y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sorprendiendo al científico.

"Se supone que solo me buscas por mis códigos, ¿Por que te entristece el pensar que puedo morir?"

"... no lo se. Tampoco se el por que peleamos. Después de todo... tu no conoces mi pasado pero yo si el tuyo... y no somos tan diferentes"

"¿A que te refieres con que no somos tan diferentes?"

"No se como explicarlo..." dijo el científico y entonces las miradas de ambos se cruzaron cuando la nashod se inclino. Ninguno separaba la mirada del otro, era como si no pudieran y no quisieran hacerlo

 ** _BIIIP BROOP_**

Los ruidos de los dynamos y los drones los sacaron de su trance y ahora se quedaron sonrojados observando como Moby y Remy jugaban junto a los dynamos. Eve sin para de acariciar la cabeza de Add.

"(bostezo) oye... Eve... creo que deberíamos volver" Add noto como los ojos de la nashod demostraban un poco de tristeza. "Debo dormir y tu debes hacer guardia"

"Comprendo..." ahora la tristeza de la nashod era mas notable que antes. La peli-plateada comenzó a alejar su mano de los cabellos del albino, pero entonces sintió una mano acariciando suavemente su cabeza y miro sorprendida al científico.

"Alegra esa cara, te vez mas linda cuando sonríes" Add demostró una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa que hizo que Eve se sonrojase "Cuando te sientas sola haciendo guardia solo háblame, estaré dispuesto a acompañarte".

Cuando ya volvieron y Add estaba dormido, Eve continuo haciendo guardia, pero estaba totalmente distinta, sentía cosquillas dentro de su estomago, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa soñadora constante y su mano acariciaba la zona de su cabeza que anteriormente fue acariciada por el albino.

"Add..." dijo Eve mirando las estrellas

 **Bueno, emmm... creo que después de escribir esto me dio diabetes... okno**

 **La verdad me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo y amo la pareja Add x Eve.**

 **Si tuviese que decir un personaje que no me gusta o que simplemente odio, yo** **respondería**

 **CHUNG**

 **Es un personaje que esta demasiado "roto" o "chetado" o "OP" o como quieran decirlo. Y la razón por la que mas lo odio es...**

 **Que lo shippean con Eve...**

 **No guardo rencor contra los que shippean esa pareja, la verdad es que todo lo que sea un ship de Eve y no tenga a Add como pareja me disgusta, pero que se le va a ser. Soy así.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo con sus familiares y amigos y que este sea un buen 2017.**

 **¡Ah! Y esta historia esta siendo publicada también en Wattpad donde puedo tener un contacto mas fácil y directo con los lectores.**

 **Bueno... espero no estar haciéndolo muy OOC y que este siendo entretenido.**

 **Sin mas.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Combate en sala

**ATENCIÓN: Elsword y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de KOG**

 **Capitulo 2: Combate en sala**

 _CLANK_

 _SHRIEK_

 _SLASH_

 _BOOM_

Ruidos de aventureros combatiendo eran escuchados desde las afueras de la gran ciudad de Elder. Lugar donde se encontraban sucursales de gran popularidad como las del servicio CoBo. La Elgang se acercaba a este lugar luego de haber derrotado a el poru vetusto y haber abandonado el bosque. Los lugareños de Elder cantaban, bebían, bailaban, se preparaban para viajar mediante el CoBo Express, y se escuchaban las colisiones de ataques dentro de las salas de combate amistoso.

"Woah, miren esta ciudad" Elsword, al igual que Aisha y Ara estaba totalmente sorprendido con la acogedora ciudad.

"Es una ciudad muy bonita" Rena elogio la ciudad mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de Raven

"Cieeel, tengo hambreeee" se quejaba la pequeña albina mientras inflaba las mejillas haciendo que se vea adorable.

"Ahora mismo iré a comprarle unas galletas" dicho esto el mayordomo salio corriendo en dirección de las tiendas. La Elgang estaba asombrada por la obediencia y paciencia del mayordomo pelinegro.

"Construcciones viejas, grandes cantidades de polvo y tierra, variedad de olores desagradables, sonidos molestos y ni un maldito nasod a la vista... pero que mierda de ciudad" se quejaba Add

"Vamos Add, alegra esa cara, ¿O quizás es que solo sabes quejarte?" Lo encaro la peli-morada ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Add.

"Aver duende... ¿Te molestaría repetir tus palabras?" el científico tenia una cara de pocos amigos que derribaría montañas

"¡¿A-A quien llamas duende, p-pedazo de papel?!" contrarresto Aisha tartamudeando por el miedo que le provocaba el albino

"De acuerdo... ya me arte... ¡Ven a mi y dame con todos tus brillitos mágicos si te atreves!"

"¡Basta ya los dos!" grito una ya cansada elfa, tranquilizando a Aisha pero ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Add quien abrió la boca para comenzar una discusión con la peli-verde pero cuando estaba por hablar sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro y al darse vuelta vio a Eve negar suavemente con su cabeza. El albino soltó un suspiro para calmarse y continuo caminando, esta vez sin discutir con nadie.

"Oigan, que les parecería si realizamos una ronda de combates amistosos" sugirió Elesis con cierto brillo en los ojos "Así podremos probar que tan efectivos somos" todos asintieron y fueron a hablar con Camila para pedirle que reservara una sala de combate amistoso, sin embargo, tuvieron que esperar ya que todas las salas estaban ocupadas.

"Esperen aquí sentados, pronto llegara su turno de usar la sala" una vez dicho esto, Camila se retiro hacia su puesto para administrar las salas, dejando en espera a la Elgang.

"Bien, debemos ser pacientes y esperar" dijo Elsword sorprendentemente calmado mientras todos tomaban asiento en los sillones.

 _ **3 MINUTOS MAS TARDE**_

"Debemos ser pacientes... mantener la calma... mantenernos serenos... algo así como la expresión fría de Eve" Elsword vio a la nasod levantarse y...

 _SLAP_

 _ **6 MINUTOS MAS TARDE**_

"Puede que hayamos estado aquí durante cuatro horas... pero debemos tomar esto como si fuera un entrenamiento... aunque no tanto como mi hermana... para ella todo es un entrenamiento..." Elsword quien tenia una mano sobre su mejilla roja vio a Elesis levantarse y...

 _SMACK_

 _ **10 MINUTOS MAS TARDE**_

"¡TENGO QUE RESISTIR... SE QUE ES DURO PERO AGUANTARE... LO CONSEGUIRÉ... AAAAAAAH" Elsword quien tenia una mano sobre su mejilla roja y su contusión en la cabeza no vio a Aisha levantarse y...

 _POW_

 _ **15 MINUTOS MAS TARDE**_

"Atención Elgang, llego su turno, por favor, avancen hacia la sala numero 17" Sonó la voz de Camila por los altavoces. Todos se dirigieron a la sala que les indicaron.

"Bien, pelearemos uno contra uno por turnos, armaremos dos equipos, cada peleador combatirá hasta que sea derrotado, cuando este pierda, avanzara el otro participante del equipo. ¿Quedo claro?" aclaraba las normas Elesis, todos asintieron "Ah, y una cosa mas... no se contengan"

Luego de que todos armasen sus equipos, la sala se transformo en una especie de coliseo "Vaya, así que si tienen tecnología en esta mierda de ciudad, y es una muy buena tecnología holográfica por lo que veo" dijo el albino.

Los equipos eran los siguientes: El equipo de Elsword consistía de Chung, Eve, Aisha y Lu-Ciel (quienes insistieron en estar en el mismo equipo), y el equipo de Elesis consistía de Ara, Rena, Add y Raven.

Los primeros que pelearían serian Elsword contra Elesis, todos los demás fueron teletransportados hacia un lugar donde podían observar como se desarrollaba el combate.

"Hay vamos... ¿Por que tengo que pelear contra ti?"

"No te quejes hermanito, te hará bien un poco de entrenamiento, aunque no pienses que me contendré contra ti" una sonrisa macabra se formo en los labios de la pelirroja, haciendo sudar frió a Elsword.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!" comenzó a gritar este

 _ **3**_

"¡Esta loca!"

 _ **2**_

"¡Ayudaaaaa!

 _ **1**_

 ** _EMPIECEN_**

Elesis cargo contra Elsword, este se puso en posición de combate y se preparo para el impacto de la pelirroja que venia avanzando a gran velocidad.

"Emboscada" grito el nombre de su habilidad la pelirroja pero Elsword la esquivo dando un giro hacia atrás, cuando volvió a darse la vuelta vio a Elesis moviendo su claymore en su dirección pero al tratar de esquivarla ya era demasiado tarde.

"Golpe gigante" la claymore dio una estocada potente cargada de fuego para luego dar otras dos estocadas rápidas y luego dar una voltereta hacia atrás.

"Espada aceleradora" comenzó a atacar moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro sin parar. Elsword estaba pasando un muy mal rato hasta que decidió concentrarse en el combate y justo cuando Elesis estaba por dar el golpe final, este lo detuvo dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja.

"Golpe gigante" comenzó el contraataque el menor dándole un fuerte golpe mandándola un poco hacia atrás. "Golpe de tempestad" proporciono otro golpe que fue dirigido hacia el torso de su hermana mayor. "¡Geiser de llamas!" grito dando un golpe hacia el suelo del cual emergió una gran cantidad de fuego mandando a Elesis varios metros en el aire. Elsword aprovecho, salto y comenzó a dar golpes hasta mandarla dirigida hacia el suelo.

"Wow, le esta haciendo frente a Elesis" decía desde la tribuna una sorprendida Aisha.

"Pues claro que debe poder pelear contra Elesis, después de todo el es nuestro líder y tiene que ser fuerte" respondió Chung con una sonrisa.

"Raven, lo ves, ¿Verdad?" hablo Add desde el otro lado de la tribuna que estaba siendo ocupado por el equipo de Elesis.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A que la pelirroja a mentido... se esta conteniendo"

"A decir verdad si, pero debes darle crédito a Elsword que esta dando una buena pelea" Add no respondió

"Vaya hermanito, veo que lo estas dando todo" la pelirroja elogio a su hermano menor.

"Jejeje" dio una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes

"Pero bueno... creo que se acabo el calentamiento"

"¿C-calentamiento? ¿E-esto era una c-calentamiento?" Elsword comenzó a sudar frió nuevamente. Elesis asintió con una sonrisa y se puso en posición de combate, lo mismo hizo su hermano. Este comenzó a correr en su dirección.

"Golpe de tempestad" Elesis lo esquivo fácilmente y dio un corte hacia arriba, par luego dar uno hacia abajo.

"¡Cuchilla infinita!" comenzó a dar golpe tras golpe sin parar, el ultimo cargándolo con llamas mandándolo hacia arriba.

"¡Megaataque!" grito el nombre de la habilidad que marcaría el final del combate, dando un golpe al suelo que hizo que una gran cantidad de llamas salieran de allí, dándole en la espalda del pelirrojo.

"Buen combate hermanito"

"*cof* *cof* lo mismo digo" respondió con una sonrisa y fue teletransportado hacia las tribunas de su equipo, en su lugar ahora entro Chung.

"Espero mucho de ti Chung" Elesis lo miro con una sonrisa desafiante aunque se encontraba un poco agotada por el combate anterior. Chung asintió.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda"

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 ** _EMPIECEN_**

Elesis decidió comenzar siendo ella la ofensiva, corriendo hacia el y preparándose para dar un golpe, cuando estaba a poca distancia Chung dio un salto hacia atrás impulsándose con su cañón, dejando desorientada a la espadachina, el príncipe aprovecho la oportunidad, preparo su cañón y comenzó a lanzar misiles sin parar, de los cuales consiguió impactar cuatro seguidos hasta que la pelirroja comienzo a esquivar.

"Remate explosivo" el rubio dio un golpe al suelo y luego lanzo un cañón que Elesis esquivo pero no alcanzo a ver que era teledirigido y le dio un golpe directo en la espalda, mandándola directo hacia Chung quien le dio un golpe con el cañón, mandándola hacia arriba para después golpearla y mandarla al suelo.

"Cañonazo demencial" comenzó a dar golpes y cañonazos a la pelirroja que se encontraba en el suelo intentando aguantar. Chung creyó que ya había ganado pero una especie de aura celeste lo aparto de Elesis, esta rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a atacarlo.

"Espada aceleradora" comenzó a darle golpe tras golpe para luego saltar, darle una estocada desde el aire. "¡Cuchilla infinita!" el rubio no podía defenderse de los golpes de la pelirroja quien cuando dio el ultimo golpe cargado de llamas lo acompaño de otra técnica. "Shock salvaje" dio un movimiento con la espada que largo una onda de fuego hacia Chung y lo mando varios metros hacia atrás.

Elesis clavo su espada en el suelo y comenzó a respirar pesadamente con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. No vio a Chung levantarse con el ultimo poco de energía que le quedaba "¡Cielo radiante!" al escuchar esto, Elesis levanto la cabeza sorprendida y vio que el rubio estaba disparando hacia el cielo, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Elesis fue sumergida en una lluvia de misiles y explosiones, dando final a ese combate

"Buen... combate" decía Elesis antes de ser teletransportada y que en su lugar aparezca Ara.

"Oh no... ¿Tengo que... seguir?" Chung respiraba pesadamente por la boca mientras Ara lo miraba.

"D-da lo mejor de ti" dijo esta con una sonrisa

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 ** _EMPIECEN_**

"Remate... explosivo" Chung dijo pesadamente el nombre de su técnica lanzando un misil teledirigido que fácilmente fue partido por la mitad.

"Diente de dragón, paso 2: Estocada gancho" el golpe de Ara impacto directamente en el rubio dejándolo fuera de combate. "¿E-eh? ¿Ya gane?" la peli-negra estaba sorprendida por la velocidad en la que acabo el combate y el rubio no pudo decir nada porque estaba totalmente K.O.

Chung fue teletransportado a la tribuna y en su lugar apareció Eve, haciendo que Add se incline hacia adelante en señal de que este era un combate que le interesaba.

"E-Eve, tengamos un b-buen combate" Dijo la azabache sonriendole a la pequeña nasod, esta se limito a asentir

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 ** _EMPIECEN_**

Eve comenzó a flotar en dirección a Ara quien se encontraba firmemente agarrando su lanza, la nasod mando a que Remy que ataque, la azabache esquivo con gran agilidad y cargo contra Eve, y cuando estuvo cerca de darle un golpe con su lanza.

"Trampa de luz" la peli-plateada dejo unos 'clones' de luz que dañaron a la azabache. Entonces comenzó a lanzar proyectiles de electrones. Ara consiguió escapar a gran velocidad.

"Torbellino" comenzó a atacar a la nashod rápidamente con su lanza mandándola unos metros hacia atrás.

"Unión de las dimensiones: Cortador" la pequeña reina invoco a un sirviente nasod con dos espadas que golpeo dos veces a Ara y luego lanzo un rayo, para luego desaparecer.

 _'Un sirviente nasod, interesante, demuestra mas de tu fuerza Eve, demuestra de lo que eres capaz'_ decía en su mente el científico albino desde la tribuna.

Ara se recupero y decidió atacar. "Colmillo de lobo, paso 2: Cuña de viento" comenzó a dar golpes directos rápidos para luego dar una ultima estocada y continuarla. "Dragón descendente" salto y golpeo a Eve con su lanza derribandola.

La nasod se levanto. "Emblema de la destrucción" se creo un campo alrededor de ella que luego desapareció. Se acerco rápidamente a Ara. "Espina espejismo" se crearon dos espinas robóticas que golpearon a la azabache y generaron explosiones, mandándola a volar varios metros hacia atrás, para que luego Moby y Remy la golpearan en la espalda para volver a mandarla a la dirección de la nasod. Quien genero un circulo en el suelo delante de ella.

"Unión de las dimensiones: Guardián" dentro de ese circulo apareció un gran guardián nasod que apunto hacia el suelo con su arma y disparo una gran onda expansiva de fuego dejando fuera de combate a Ara.

"B-buen combate Eve" sonrió cansadamente la azabache ganándose una leve sonrisa por parte de la nasod.

"Lo mismo digo, Ara"

 _'Un guardián nasod, increíble, eres increíble Eve, una vez consiga tus códigos podre crear toda esa maquinaria y me obedecerán kekeke'_ el chico mentalmente inestable continuaba con sus pensamientos.

La azabache desapareció y en su lugar apareció Rena. "¿Preparada?" la nasod como siempre asintió

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 ** _EMPIECEN_**

"Unión de las dimensiones: Explorador" un explorador nasod emergió para ayudar a Eve pero antes de que pudiera avanzar recibió un flechazo dejándolo inutilizable.

"Jijiji, si quieres ganarme deberás venir con todo lo que tengas querida" Rena le sonreía con su arco apuntando a la pequeña reina y un ojo cerrado. A Raven que se encontraba en la tribuna se le formo una sonrisa.

Rena comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de flechas hacia la nasod, esta casi no podía esquivarlas. "Tormenta perfecta" la elfa disparo hacia el suelo creando un gran tornado que la nasod esquivo por muy poco pero su vista estaba algo nublada. Cuando se recupero no encontró a Rena por ningún lado hasta que le empezaron a caer flechas desde arriba. Cuando la elfa se encontraba ya detrás de ella comenzó a darle patadas que Moby y Remy bloquearon. Eve vio la posibilidad de realizar un contraataque y lo intento.

Ordeno a Moby y Remy que retrocedan, la elfa avanzo para intentar darle una patada dirigida hacia la cabeza. "Trampa de luz" cuando la peli-verde golpe los 'clones' de luz quedo paralizada por unos segundos que fueron aprovechados por Eve. "Espina espejismo" la habilidad le dio directo a Rena quien fue lanzada hacia atrás. "¡Agujero Negro!" Eve fue rodeada por espinas nasod que generaron un punto de absorción delante de ella, Rena fue atraída por esto y luego ese punto exploto, dejando a la elfa casi K.O pero a Eve de rodilla y sin energía.

La elfa consiguió caer de pie, preparo su arco en dirección a Eve y disparo. "Golpe del fénix" un gran ave fénix fue disparada en dirección a Eve.

"Unión de las dimensiones: Explorador" la nasod intento protegerse con sus súbditos pero todos fueron atravesados por y quemados por el fénix, y ese fue el golpe que dejo a Eve fuera de combate.

"Ah... Ah... Buen... combate" la elfa respiraba pesadamente sosteniendo su brazo derecho. Eve asintió y fue teletransportada nuevamente a la tribuna, haciendo que Aisha sea la siguiente que entre en combate.

Rena sonrió macabramente. "Aishaaa~" la maga comenzó a sudar frió

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 ** _EMPIECEN_**

"Tornado de flechas" la arquera disparo al suelo generando un gran circulo que encerró a la maga y dentro estaba lleno de flechas causándole mucho daño.

"Rayo de tormenta" la peli-morada decidió reaccionar utilizando una habilidad que creo un torbellino de fuego al rededor de ella, rompiendo la jaula donde se encontraba y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego en dirección a su oponente. "Golpe relámpago" disparo una gran cantidad de rayos terminando el combate.

La elfa termino con todo el pelo erizado y largando humo por la boca. "Wuuuh, bien hecho Aisha" grito el pelirrojo desde la tribuna haciendo que la maga se sonroje, cosa que la arquera si alcanzo a notar y sonrió picaramente

"Sii~ Bien hecho Aishaa~" dicho esto fue teletransportada hacia la tribuna y apareció Add.

"Vaaaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, el duende" dijo Add con su característica sonrisa.

"N-no ganaras, papelito" la sonrisa del científico desapareció y frunció el ceño

"Ya lo veremos"

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **EMPIECEN**_

Add dejo un punto de teletransporte de su salto fásico, luego se subió en sus dinamos y fue deslizándose a gran velocidad hacia la maga, esta comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego que fácilmente fueron esquivadas. Comenzó a atacar con sus dinamos sin dejar oportunidad de escapar a la peli-morada. Esta en un desesperado apuro de escapar del científico se teletransportó hacia atrás.

"¡Llamada de meteorito!" un gran meteorito comenzó a caer en dirección a Add, este se mantenía quieto con una expresión seria y cuando el meteorito estubo por colisionar contra su cuerpo sonrio locamente

"Salto fásico"

Aisha creía que el combate ya estaba ganado ya que ella sabia de la poca resistencia del albino, se sorprendió mucho cuando escucho la maniática risa incontrolable de Add

"¡¿Q-que?!"

"¡¿En serio pensaste que esa mierda de ataque tan básico me daría?! JAJAJAJA" el científico se deslizo velozmente hacia donde se encontraba Aisha dándole un golpe en el mentón con su rodilla haciendo que retroceda. Cuando la maga reacciono intento teletransportarse lejos de el pero fue rodeada por un espacio color fucsia "Eeh~ ¿A donde ibas? kekeke" Aisha intento darse la vuelta aunque era mucho mas lenta por estar dentro de esa 'habitación'. "Rompedor del vació" el científico lanzo una gran carga de energía y luego la hizo explotar dejando a la maga fuera de combate.

"¿Y bien duende? ¿Que sucedió con tu determinación de ganarme?" Aisha fue teletransportada fuera de la arena y en su lugar entraron Lu y Ciel

"Add prepárate" Lu sonreía con su característica sonrisa mientras Ciel se encontraba detrás de ella

"Tch, contra dos... Bah, pan comido"

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 ** _EMPIECEN_**

"Disparo triple" el mayordomo comenzó a dispara, el albino simplemente ordeno a sus dinamos que formen un escudo delante de el. Ciel comenzó a correr en dirección de Add para luego deslizarse intentando hacerle perder el equilibrio. El científico salto para esquivar ese ataque y luego comenzó a atacar a el pelinegro con sus dinamos, este intentaba detener los golpes y cuando vio la oportunidad dio una vuelta hacia atrás.

"Aplastar" Lu salto dando un golpe al suelo cercano a Add, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y luego le dio un golpe en el mentón, haciendo que salga volado. El pelinegro comenzó a dispararle desde el aire, para luego darle una patada y mandarlo en dirección a la albina

"Manos de la muerte" una gran garra salio del suelo pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo, este fue salvado por sus dinamos que lo movieron hacia la izquierda. Una vez en el suelo, ambos cargaron contra el científico, Lu se adelanto mas que Ciel, recibiendo una patada cargada de electricidad, mandándola hasta el otro lado del mapa, el mayordomo intento golpearlo con sus bayonetas duales pero fallo todos los golpes llevándose un puñetazo cargado en la cara.

El mayordomo y su ama se decidieron reagruparse, el científico se mantenía con una expresión totalmente seria, seño fruncido, puños apretados, cuerpo tensado, mirada amenazante y sus labios presionados formando una diminuta linea.

"Castigo" dijo Lu generando un aura de energía que los rodeo tanto a ella como a su fiel mayordomo. "Disparo rápido" Ciel tomo la iniciativa de la estrategia, disparandole a Add quien simplemente esquivo cada tiro. La pequeña demonio se fue corriendo hacia el intentando darle un gran golpe, el científico la esquivo y la encerró en un 'prisma de partículas'.

Ciel avanzo a gran velocidad dándole una patada en el estomago al albino, estrellándolo contra una pared, para luego intentar liberar a Lu, esta invoco una mano que destruyo el prisma de partículas y la libero.

"Les seré sincero... son buenos... pero hasta aquí llegaron" el científico comenzó a brillar y sus dinamos irradiaban una gran cantidad de electricidad para luego cargarse completo y generar una pequeña explosión "Modo dinamo: activado" su ojo izquierdo y su cicatriz brillaban de un fuerte color fucsia y todo su cuerpo emanaba electricidad. Todos los de la tribuna estaban sorprendidos al ver esto.

"Ciel, prepárate" Lu ordeno en voz baja, el mayordomo asintió. Antes de que lo vieran, Add se dirigió deslizándose a grandes velocidades hacia a ellos, dando un patada en el estomago a Ciel, Lu intento golpear al albino pero solo se llevo una carga eléctrica. Ciel se dirigió corriendo en dirección a Add, este también se deslizo en dirección al mayordomo. Cuando el peli-negro estuvo a punto de golpearlo, el albino apareció detrás de el y le dio un puñetazo cargado de electricidad en medio de la espalda.

Ciel sentía como la electricidad le golpeaba el cuerpo y lo electrocutaba. "Aplastar" cuando Lu estaba en el aire apunto de caer Add salto y le dio un golpe eléctrico con la rodilla en la cara, dejándole un ojo morado y sangre en la nariz. Esto enfureció a Ciel quien se levanto nuevamente y ayudo a su ama.

"Vaya que son resistentes" Add se encontraba respirando cansadamente por la boca y su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a perder brillo, se estaba agotando demasiado y su estado de 'modo dinamo' no duraría mucho. Lu y Ciel notaron esto y decidieron aprovechar. Ciel salto, Lu se quedo debajo de el y comenzaron a crearse una gran cantidad de algo que parecían ser portales.

"¡Azote de almas!" gritaron ambos en unisono y comenzaron a salir almas de los portales, esto tomo por sorpresa a Add y comenzó a ser asaltado por una gran cantidad de almas que al mínimo contacto con su piel explotaban.

Una vez que la habilidad termino, Add tenia el modo dinamo desactivado, los ojos desorientados y estaba cayendo de espaldas. Lu-Ciel habían ganado pero antes de que pudieran celebrar se escucho una explosión desde donde se encontraba el albino, al darse vuelta se encontraron con que Add había vuelto a activar el modo dinamo aunque parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento. El científico comenzó a acumular partículas de neutrones, esto causo que el mayordomo y su ama sean atraídos hacia ese punto de concentración.

"¡Bomba neurótica!" grito Add y toda la energía que acumulo exploto creando una explosión masiva. Luego de que paso la explosión, todos los de la tribuna se encontraron con Lu y Ciel tirados en el suelo inconscientes. Add continuaba en pie, había ganado. Entonces se desactivo su modo dinamo y cayo desmayado en el suelo.

"*suspiro* al final yo no pude combatir" Raven se veía un poco triste.

 _ **3 HORAS**_ ** _DESPUÉS_**

La Elgang había abandonado la sala y se habían dirigido hacia el servicio hospitalario CoBo para recibir atención medica.

"Y de repente ¡BOOM!" Elsword seguía impresionado por la ultima técnica mostrada por el científico

"Eh de admitir que esa fue una impresionante técnica la que usaste contra mi Rena" Eve elogio el 'golpe del fénix' de Rena

"Jaja no fue nada comparada con tu 'Agujero negro', el momento en el que lo hiciste casi me deja inconsciente"

"¡Azote de armas!" Aisha y Ara hacían una imitación de la habilidad de Lu-Ciel. la azabache estaba haciendo una pose de cruz y la peli-morada estaba subida en sus hombros sosteniendo el control remoto y el control de las camillas para que simulen ser las bayonetas de Ciel.

"Emh, de hecho, es 'azote de ALMAS', no 'ARMAS' " las corrigió Ciel de una manera gentil antes de que Lu lo haga de manera mal hablada.

"*cof* *cof*" Add comenzó a toser llamando la atención de todos "Eh... tengo que admitir... todos superaron mis expectativas" avergonzado intento elogiar a todos, ellos le dedicaron una sonrisa cálida, incluso Eve. "P-pero yo sigo siendo mejor..." el albino intento ocultar su sonrojo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados. Todos comenzaron a reír alegremente, incluso Add soltó una pequeña risa natural.

Eve fue la única que lo hoyo y sintió como todo su sistema era inundado con una cálida sensación y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a el albino, este vio esa sonrisa, se sonrojo y luego correspondió con una sonrisa igual de cariñosa. En ese momento, todo deseo de obtener los códigos de Eve, había desaparecido.

 **Wuuuuuh por fiiiiin**

 **Este es el capitulo mas largo que escribí en todo lo que llevo escribiendo fanfics (no solo este sino también otros que escribí), un buen total de 4034 palabras.**

 **Si les soy sincero, disfrute escribiendo este capitulo, pero me costo MUCHO. Por ejemplo, a la hora de escribir los combates con personajes como Chung, Rena, Ara o Aisha me entro un bloqueo mental muy grande, ya que los únicos PJs que use en el juego fueron Add, Eve, Elsword, Luciel y Rose. Y los únicos que aprendí medianamente a utilizar fueron Add y Luciel**

 **La verdad me gustaría que dejaran su review para saber que les esta pareciendo.**

 **RESPUESTAS**

 _ **Dexter31: esta genial el fic! la pelea del poru estubo muy buena aunque falto chung pero ya dejaste claro el porque al final (por cierto... si el joputa esta muy roto) pero eso da igual espero actualizes pronto!**_

 **Me alegra que te este gustando, en mi opinión, la pelea contra el poru no me pareció muy buena, aunque si incluí a Chung. "Eve mando un par de robots que paralizaron a la bestia por completo y una lluvia de misiles fueron en dirección al poru". La parte que dice 'una lluvia de misiles' hace referencia a Chung. Y tratare que mi opinión personal sobre este querido personaje rubio no afecte a la historia. Sin mas, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado :D.**

 _ **SaRashi: Buenas! Soy tambien una amante del juego y tengo mi personaje eve como principal solo quería darte una pequeña correción : escribes nashod cuando se escribe nasod Juego en el servidor español como ingles y se escribe así por lo demas espero ver como avanza esto :)**_

 **Hola! Gracias por la review. Y sorry por haber puesto "nashod" en vez de "nasod", hoy entre en el juego y pude confirmar que tienes razon, es que siempre lo he escrito de esa manera y se me hace un poco raro intentar cambiar algo que ya lleva tiempo siendo de una manera dentro de mi cerebro. Aunque tratare de que ese error no aparezca muchas veces. Bueno, sin mas, espero de que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo :D**

 **Agradezco a ambos usuarios por haber dejado su opinión, y... bueno... poco mas que decir...**

 **Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Y bueno, si alguien quiere agregarme en Elsword, juego en el servidor latino americano, canal Ruben1, mi nickname es 'Beatdrop' y soy un Add DiE (No esperen gran cosa cuando me vean :/ ) y los horarios en los que me suelo conectar son a partir desde las 3:30PM hora Argentina en adelante. No esperen que este siempre conectado, ya que Elsword no es algo a lo que yo dedique el 100% de mi tiempo, pero bueno, si alguien me quiere agregar... hay esta la información.**

 **Y sin mas que decir...**

 **Bye!**


	4. Capitulo 3: ¡DIVÍDANSE!

**ATENCIÓN** **: Elsword y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo son propiedad de KOG**

 **CAPITULO 3: ¡DIVÍDANSE!**

"¡No volveré a dormir como perro en el suelo!" protesto Add

"¡Pues lo harás o abandonaras nuestro grupo!" continuo gritando Elsword

"¡Sin mi, el grupo estaría en la ruina!"

"¡No te necesitamos para seguir avanzando!"

El resto de la Elgang miraba a Elsword, luego a Add, luego a Elsword. Estaban discutiendo porque no tenían un lugar donde quedarse y el pelirrojo como líder dijo que esta noche dormirían en el suelo del bosque como verdaderos aventureros. A nadie le gustaba la idea, pero todos decidieron aceptar, bueno... casi todos, el albino se rehusaba a volver a dormir en el sucio bosque lleno de tierra y insectos, así fue como comenzó una discusión que ya llevaba treinta minutos sin parar, el sol se estaba posando en el horizonte y las luces de las lamparas de la ciudad de Elder estaban encendiéndose anticipándose a la noche. Rena decidió terminar el argumento que estaban presenciado dándole un golpe a Elsword en la cabeza.

"Auch, oye, el empezó"

"Y tu la continuaste, así que calladito" Rena emanaba un aura asesina que hizo que todos tragaran saliva. Entonces la elfa volvió a mirar en dirección al grupo.

"Ains, por eso no consigues novio" susurro el pelirrojo pero fue demasiado alto así que todos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y Rena se dio vuelta lentamente. Add quien estaba al lado del pelirrojo se alejo lentamente como para no alertar a la peli-verde y llevarse una paliza.

"¿Que has dicho, enanito?" la arquera hablaba con una voz dulce y todos eran capaces de captar lo mal que estaba la situación, todos excepto Elsword.

"¡Oye! ¡A quien le dices enanito! ¡Paloma!"y eso fue todo, Elsword había cavado su propia tumba.

 _SMACK_

 _SLAP_

 _PLAS_

 _POW_

Todos observaban la paliza que la elfa le estaba dando al pobre espadachín. Sin duda Rena era alguien de temer cuando se enfadaba.

Luego de que la peli-verde acabara de golpear al pelirrojo se acerco una chica de pelo largo y rubio, y un traje característico de los trabajadores del servicio CoBo. "Disculpen, ¿Que es todo este alboroto?"pregunto la chica. "¡Esta intentando matarme!" grito desesperadamente el pelirrojo quien estaba siendo agarrado y levantado desde el cuello de su remera por Rena. "La violencia dentro de la ciudad no esta permitida a no ser que sea dentro de las salas de combate" miro a la elfa peli-verde. "Expliquen el motivo de todo esto, están molestando a los ciudadanos".

"Pues estábamos pensando en un lugar en el cual podamos quedarnos a pasar la noche, y como no teníamos donde quedarnos el enano de aquí dijo que nos quedemos en el bosque" comenzó a explicar Rena, Add sonrió al oír que ella lo llamaba 'enano' al líder. "Pero el copo de nieve de allí comenzó a protestar diciendo que no quería dormir en el suelo" la palabra 'copo de nieve' hizo que la sonrisa se le borrara pero cuando estaba por responder continuo haciendo preguntas la trabajadora de CoBo.

"¿Y le estas pegando para darle la razón a tu novio?"pregunto la chica haciendo que Raven mirara con unos ojos asesinos a Add, que este se ahogara con su propia saliva y que Eve sintiera una punzada de dolor al dentro de sus circuitos. _'¡¿N-novio?! ¿Por que me duele pensar en Rena siendo novia de ese psicópata? Agg debo estar descompuesta, este dolor no se va'. "_ ¿Eh? ¿Novio?" pregunto confundida la elfa hasta que por fin capto a lo que se refería esa chica. "Ah, no, nada de eso. El y yo no somos nada, le estoy pegando por otra razón" la peli-verde no se ruborizo ni mostró ninguna señal de estar nerviosa o avergonzada por que esa chica hubiera pensado que ella y el albino eran pareja.

"Esta bien, si tu lo dices. Volviendo al tema del lugar donde quedarse, yo puede ofrecerles un lugar"

"¿De verdad? Muchas gracias" agradeció esta vez Elesis quien había estado callada hasta ahora. La rubia asintió. "Pero deberán formar un gremio" el pelirrojo la miro confundido ya que no tenia idea de lo que era un gremio, la rubio noto esto y comenzó a explicar lo que era. "Un gremio es un grupo oficial, formar parte de un gremio te dará ciertos beneficios, como ser reconocido en todas las ciudades, fama, y bueno... un lugar donde podrán quedarse"

"Genial, entraremos" dijo Elsword entusiasmado.

"Bien, siganme a mi oficina, allí haremos todo el papeleo necesario. A, por cierto, mi nombre es Aranca, y soy la superior del servicio CoBo"

 _ **5 HORAS**_ ** _DESPUÉS_**

"Y bien, esta es su casa de gremio. Pónganse cómodos y disfruten de los beneficios del servicio CoBo" luego de decir eso, Aranca se retiro de nuevo hacia su oficina. La casa de gremio de la Elgang estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad, asomada al bosque.

"Buf, por fin" dijo Elsword quien estaba ya cansado de tanto papeleo hecho ese día y se dirigió a sentarse en el sillón que tenia una habitación. "El gremio tiene una habitación para cada uno de nosotros, dos baños, una sala de estar, una cocina y un sótano" comenzó a hablar Eve luego de haber analizado toda la zona, era un lugar bastante lindo, grande y acogedor. A todos les gustaba.

"Sera mejor que vayamos a decidir cual sera la habitación de cada uno" sugirió Elesis, todos asintieron. Cuando subieron a la planta alta, se encontraron con un pasillo en el cual habían doce puertas, todas cara a cara; todos comenzaron a decidir las habitación y al final quedo una libre ya que Lu insistía que dormiría con Ciel, a algunos les pareció algo desvergonzado pero otros no le dieron importancia. Una vez que todos dejaron sus pertenencias en sus respectivas habitaciones, decidieron separarse y hacer lo que cada uno quería.

Rena fue a hacer la cena ya que eran las 12PM, Ciel decidió ayudarla y preparar las galletas que Lu quería, Raven se recostó en el sillón grande y decidió tomar una siesta. En la sala comedor estaban Elsword, Chung, Aisha y Lu miraban un canal de televisión en el que mostraban a personas que criaban porus haciéndolos competir hasta que llego Elesis y cambio de canal, poniendo un documental que contaba sobre la historia de todos los antiguos y legendarios guerreros. Ara había ido a su habitación a organizar todas sus pertenencias. Eve estaba en la sala comedor mirando como se movían Moby y Remy, y Add se la pasaba stalkeando a la pequeña nasod.

Los dinamos del científico se pusieron a moverse junto a los gravitones de la peli-plateada. "Parece que se llevan bien" hablo Add acercándose a la nasod con su característica sonrisa, Eve lo miro con una expresión indiferente y luego volvió a mirar a las creaciones de ambos sin dar una respuesta, el albino decidió sentarse a su lado y tambien observar lo que hacían las IAs nasod. _'¿Por que viene a sentarse aquí al lado mio, aunque... su compañía no me desagrada del todo, ¿Que sera lo que quiere?'_ pensaba la pequeña peli-plateada, pero la mirada del científico no duro mucho tiempo observando los dinamos y gravitones, luego paso a posarse en la frente de la nasod donde yacía su núcleo. _'Claro... el quiere mi núcleo... debí suponerlo...'_ Eve no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionada y triste, y lo peor era que no sabia la razón. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la reina, ella no apartaba la mirada de en frente pero no podía evitar comenzar a sentirse nerviosa. Entonces sintió su respiración en su nuca lo que hizo que una extraña sensación recorriera todo su cuerpo. Cada vez se acercaba mas...

"La cena esta lista" anuncio Rena cortando ese momento y salvando a la nasod que se sentía aliviada pero a la vez un poco decepcionada de que hayan interrumpido el momento. Detrás de la elfa venia Ciel con una bandeja que contenía tres plato, dos de ellos con la cena de esa noche y el otro con las galletas de Lu. Todos decidieron comenzar a comer cuando la cena ya estaba servida.

Luego de una cena en la que todos hablaron sobre temas distintos y la pequeña albina no paraba de pedirle a su mayordomo que le prepare mas galletas, todos decidieron limpiar todo he irse a dormir.

 _ **-3:23AM-**_

Eve se despertó y se levanto de su cama, al parecer no podía dormir y no sabia el porque. Como el sueño parecía haberla abandonado decidió dirigirse al gran balcón que tenia el gremio y daba una buena vista de la ciudad de Elder. Cuando salio por el balcón, los fríos vientos hicieron que abrazara su propio cuerpo ya que solo había salido con un pijama color blanco.

"¿No puedes dormir?" una voz pregunto detrás de ella pero cuando se giro no vio a nadie, no fue hasta que miro hacia arriba y vio al albino mirándola indiferentemente, le sorprendió encontrarlo allí arriba del tejado a esas horas de la madrugada y aun mas le sorprendió el hecho de que no tenia ninguna expresión en su cara, ni su sonrisa burlona, ni el ceño fruncido, nada.

"No" dio una respuesta cortante mientras lo seguía mirando, este ahora miro hacia el horizonte, viendo la gran ciudad de Elder.

"Yo tampoco" respondió mientras seguía observando la ciudad, la pequeña nasod salto para sentarse al lado del cientifico, este se encontraba sentado con una pierna flexionada sirviendole de apoyo a su mano izquierda y la otra pierna estirada, su mano derecha colocada detras para que le sirviera de apoyo a su cuerpo; Eve se sentó con ambas piernas flexionadas y sus brazos abrazándolas.

"Son buenas vistas, ¿Verdad?"pregunto calmadamente el albino

"Si" volvió a responder cortante y se alzo un profundo silencio entre ambos, hasta que Add vio de reojo que Eve estaban temblando suavemente, dedujo que era causa del frió. El no sentía frió, llevaba puesto unos pantalones morados de piyama, su remera característica y una campera color blanco con franjas color fucsia que tenia el símbolo de 'encendido' característico de su ropa. Sin pensarlo se quito la campera y se la puso en los hombros a la chica que tenia al lado, esto la tomo por sorpresa.

"¿Que haces?" pregunto sorprendida con un tono de voz suave, aunque su expresión facial no cambiaba.

"Tienes frió" fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

"No es cierto" respondió ella sintiéndose un poco avergonzada

"Si lo es"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"Eh dicho que no"

"Bueno, esta bien, si no la quieres me la pondré de nuevo" respondió con un tono un poco fastidiado pero cuando intento quitársela suavemente sintió como las pequeñas manos de la nasod sujetaban disimuladamente la prenda y ella escondía su rostro intentando esconder su sonrojo, esto hizo que en el rostro de Add se formara una pequeña sonrisa, y que al final dejara que Eve se quedase con su prenda.

Add volvió a sentarse a la derecha de ella tranquilamente y sin emitir mucho ruido y poso su mirada en el amplio cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna que iluminaban la noche. Eve noto que del cuello de el rastreador colgaba una collar con el mismo símbolo que tenia en su ropa, le llamo la atención porque no era un collar cualquiera, brillaba levemente y sus colores eran preciosos, no podía apartar su mirada de ese hermoso accesorio. Add noto esto y se le formo una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Luego poso una mano suavemente sobre ese collar.

"Me lo regalo mi madre..." tenia una sonrisa que mas que felicidad o locura demostraba tristeza.

"¿Tu madre?"

"... si... fue lo ultimo que me dio antes de... se fuera" paro un momento, tomo un pequeño respiro y continuo. "... y es lo ultimo... que me queda... de mi pasado"

"¿Tu madre... te abandono?" pregunto cuidadosamente la nasod, nunca había visto así al albino, pareciera como si estuviera al borde de las lagrimas.

"... no... Ella... no me... abandono" su sonrisa comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, dejando solo la expresión de dolor y tristeza. "...me la... quitaron" la nasod abrió los ojos de sorpresa y su boca se abrieron levemente, había metido la pata. "... la... asesinaron" lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer las mejillas del albino. "... m-me... lo q-quitaron todo *sollozo* ... l-los m-mataron a... todos *sollozo* l-lo vi... con m-mis propios o-ojos *sollozo*" la nasod estaba sin palabras ante la declaración que acababa de hacer el albino. "... n-no me queda... n-nada *sollozo*" de repente el científico sintió como dos brazos lo abrazaban lentamente, eso lo sorprendió, era Eve.

"... no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros" la nasod estaba intentando calmar al albino con una leve voz que sonaba cariñosa. "... me tienes a mi" la nasod apretó un poco mas el abrazo, y ahora Add correspondió, rodeándola con sus brazos y enterrando su cabeza en su cuello, las lagrimas no paraban de salir, era tanto que Eve comenzó a sentir su hombro mojándose.

Ambos estaban tan sumergidos en los recuerdos dolorosos del científico que no se dieron cuenta que una lluvia de flechas fueron disparadas hacia Elder, dando inicio a un asedio.

"¡ATAQUEN!"

La voz de un poru hizo que ambos salieran de su trance y vieran como un gigantesco grupo de porus armados se dirigían hacia las puertas de la ciudad. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el interior del gremio para despertar a los demas, pero cuando estaban por entrar la nasod sintió como una mano la agarraba de su muñeca suavemente. "... Eve... gracias" Add le dedico una sonrisa sincera y ambos entraron. Eve se dirigió a despertar a todos y a avisarles que la ciudad de Elder estaba bajo asedio y Add se dirigió hacia el baño para limpiarse la cara y ocultar el hecho de que había llorado.

Ahora con todo el grupo despierto, todos salieron hacia el balcón para ver que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, Rena y Elesis notaron la campera que llevaba puesta Eve sobre sus hombros y abrazándola fuertemente. "Todos, prepárense, nos dirigiremos a defender la ciudad" dijo Elsword y todos asintieron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse rápidamente.

Una vez que todos entraron a la ciudad oyeron una voz. "Huajajajajajajaja" esa risa era inconfundible, era Benguer que se estaba escapando con un fragmento del cristal del Eldrit y todos tuvieron que pensar rápido, Elesis vio que el rostro de Elsword demostraba angustia, dándole a entender que no sabia que hacer asi que decidió que ella tomaría la decisión. "¡Bien, nos dividiremos, un grupo defenderá la ciudad y el otro perseguirá a Benguer!" tuvo que gritar debido a todo el escándalo que se estaba armando, todos asintieron. "Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Chung y Eve perseguirán a Benguer mientras que el resto defenderemos la ciudad. Vamos muévanse, rápido" ambos grupos parieron en direcciones opuestas. El grupo de Elesis hacia la puerta principal y el grupo de Elsword hacia el bosque encantado.

"Eve" llamo Add a la nasod, esta dio vuelta la cabeza dándole a entender que siga hablando. "Ten cuidado" ella le sonrió levemente y asintió para luego dirigirse en dirección a su grupo.

 _ **GRUPO DE ELESIS**_

"¡Bien, todos, defenderemos esta ciudad. Lu, Ciel, Raven y yo defenderemos la puerta principal y el centro de la ciudad, Add y Ara, vayan a lo alto y defiendan las murallas, derriben a todo poru que suba por allí!" todos asintieron y comenzó la batalla.

Los porus se acercaban en cantidades inmensas hacia los guerreros, Add y Ara se dirigieron hacia arriba. El grupo de abajo comenzó a defender la ciudad, Lu y Ciel , fueron contra los que se encontraban ya dentro del centro de Elder, mientras que Raven y Elesis se dirigieron con gran velocidad a la puerta.

"¡Shock salvaje!" grito Elesis

"¡Cuchilla cañón!" grito Raven

Ambos lanzaron ataques de fuego que hicieron una gran explosión y sacaron volando a los porus, luego Elesis salto y cayo en medio de toda la conmoción, los porus comenzaron a atacarla pero no conseguían darle ni un solo rasguño, era demasiado para ellos. Un poru con espada intento darle un corte ascendente pero fue esquivado y recibió un corte en diagonal hacia abajo, otro poru rápidamente con una lanza se acerco e intento clavarle la lanza en la espalda, esta lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la cara al animal haciendo que caiga, otros tres porus con espadas se acercaron a ella, esta sonrió de lado y cuando los porus la estaban por golpear con golpes ascendentes al mismo tiempo, esta los bloqueo y cuando los tenia detenidos movió bruscamente su espada a la derecha haciendo que estos soltaran sus espadas. "Emboscada: aguijón" comenzó a golpearlos moviéndose de lado a lado rápidamente.

Raven no lo estaba haciendo peor, los porus lo rodeaban y este con gran fuerza los derribaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, luego se le acerco un poru de gran tamaño, era mucho mas grande que los otros y tenia una espada apoyada en su hombro. Raven dio dos estocadas en el estomago del poru, este no sintió nada y simplemente le dio una patada en el estomago y estaba por dar un corte en horizontal que el azabache no podría esquivar, sin embargo, se volvió transparente y avanzo hacia adelante, sin recibir el ataque y luego dio un corte en la pierna del poru, este cayo con una rodilla en el suelo sosteniéndose con su espada clavada en el suelo, Raven que se encontraba detrás de el le dio dos cortes profundo en la espalda, de los cuales comenzó a sangrar.

Luego le dio un puñetazo en el medio de su espalda con su brazo nasod haciendo que el poru se retorciera hacia adelante. "¡Cañón titánico!" mientras mantenía hay su brazo nasod, abrió su mano y una esfera de fuego salio hacia adelante, dejando al poru fuera de combate. Entonces una gran cantidad de porus venían corriendo a su espalda, Raven demostró una sonrisa burlona, que hizo enojar a los porus que cargaron hacia el con mas agresividad. "¡Siete explosiones!" una gigantesca esfera de fuego se creo delante de el, derrotando a todos los porus que estaban delante de el.

Lu y Ciel iban despejando la zona fácilmente. "Aplastar" Lu golpeo el suelo dejando un gran agujero en el y haciendo que los porus a su alrededor perdieran el equilibro, aprovecho esto y golpe a todos dejándolos fuera de combate; estaba tan emocionada por el combate que no vio a tres porus a punto de atacarle por la espalda. "Disparo triple" Ciel disparo tres tiros hacia la dirección de su ama, quien se sorprendió y se agacho, para luego darse la vuelta y encontrar a tres porus en el suelo. "Gracias, Ciel" dijo la albina con su característica sonrisa, su mayordomo sonrió y asintió.

De repente fueron rodeados por un montón de porus que habían dentro de la zona central de la ciudad, ambos intercambiaron miradas y sonriendo asintieron. Ciel salto. "¡Azote de almas!" todas las almas comenzaron a explotar cuando colisionaban con los porus.

Add y Ara se encontraban derrotando a todos los que subían por la muralla. Ara con su lanza daba elegantes pero fuertes estocadas a todos los enemigo que tenia enfrente. "Torbellino" comenzó a dar golpes rápidos que dejaban K.O a los porus. "Dragón descendente" salto y golpeo el suelo haciendo que todas las bestias a su alrededor cayeran para luego dar una voltereta hacia atrás y caer detrás de Add quien llevo una mano hacia adelante. "Bomba de energía" dijo el nombre de sus habilidad y un gran disparo de electrones salio llevándose por delante a todos los porus.

Ambos fueron rodeados y ahora se encontraban espalda contra espalda, Ara soltó una pequeña risita y Add sonrió de lado.

"Eun" Ara se transformo, su pelo se volvió blanco y le crecieron nueve colas.

"Modo dinamo" Add entro en su modo dinamo rebosante de energía.

"Cazaespiritus, paso 3: nudo sombrío" la actual albina hizo su lanza girar golpeando a los enemigo y atrayéndolos

"Bomba neurótica" el científico comenzó a acumular energía y atrajo a todos los porus y tambien a la artista marcial quien se asusto porque pensaba que la explosión la golpearía, pero antes de que explote, Add se deslizo a gran velocidad hacia ella, agarrándola y alejándola de la explosión. "G-gracias Add" el científico asintió.

 _ **GRUPO DE ELSWORD**_

Todos avanzaban con gran destreza por entre los espectros que se encontraban delante. "Golpe de tempestad" el pelirrojo golpeo a un espectro en la zona abdominal para luego saltar. "Espina espejismo" la nasod utilizo su habilidad quitándose de delate a todos los que se encontraban interponiéndose en su camino, Chung y Rena los avanzaban disparandole a los enemigos mientras corrían y Aisha se teletransportaba al cielo para poder seguir el rastro de Benguer que parecía estar alejándose.

"Delante se encuentran muchos soldados de Benguer" grito Aisha para que los demas supieran lo que tenían delante. "¿Que hacemos?" pregunto el rubios mientras todos continuaban corriendo. "Los derribaremos sin disminuir nuestra velocidad" respondió el espadachín.

Pronto se encontraron con los solados y comenzaron a dar ataques en carrera sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos. "Apártense" dijo Eve cuando detecto un ataque en su dirección, eran ramas que venían a gran velocidad en su dirección, ellos saltaron esquivándolas, entonces un gran 'ent' cargo contra ellos intentando golpearles, todos consiguieron esquivar.

Eve mando a que sus gravitones atacaran, Elsword salto y dio un corte en diagonal, haciendo que el ent se desestabilice, Chung y Rena comenzaron a dispararle sin parar hasta que este cayo de espaldas.

"Llamada de meteorito" un gran meteorito comenzó a caer contra el ent quien comenzó a detenerlo con sus manos, pero detrás de el, Elsword continuo con un ataque. "Geiser de triadas" grito el y grandes llamas consecutivas comenzaron a salir del suelo levantando al ent. "Golpe del fénix" Rena disparo un gran ave fénix que se llevo por delante al ent, derrotándolo.

"Vamos, hay que seguir avanzando" dijo Eve mientras todos estaban agitados hiperventilandose por el cansancio, pero aun así continuaron, la nasod parecía concentrada en alcanzar a Benguer, pero dentro de su cabeza solo se repetía una sola frase...

 _ **GRUPO DE ELESIS**_

Add estaba imbatible, ningún poru podía con el, atacaba con sus dinamos y luego daba golpes con sus puños cargados de electricidad, parecía concentrado en defender la ciudad, sin embargo, en su cabeza solo se repetía una frase...

 _ **MENTE DE ADD/EVE**_

 _'Add...'_

 _'Eve...'_

 _'Ten cuidado'_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí, otro capitulo largo, pienso hacer los capítulos de mas de 2000 palabras siempre, aunque si algún día no puedo, perdónenme.**

 **Me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo y no me costo tanto como el anterior, la parte que mas me gusto fue la de Add y Eve en el tejado del gremio, puse eso con música triste mientras lo escribía y bueno, se me erizo la piel.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, y yo mejor me voy a dormir que tengo un cansancio encima que es impresionante.**

 **Bueno...**

 **Sin mas...**

 **Bye!**


	5. Capitulo 4: La guarida de Benguer

**ATENCIÓN** **:** **Elsword y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de KOG.**

 **Capítulo** **4: La** **guarida de Benguer**

 ** _GRUPO DE ELESIS_**

"¡Vamos, tenemos que repelerlos!" grito Elesis mientras todos seguían combatiendo contra los porus que no paraban de salir, el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse del grupo de la pelirroja.

"¡Ayuda!" grito Hoffman que estaba por ser atacado de un grupo de tres porus que venían con lanza. _CLANK._ Las tres lanzas de los porus se habían quedado sin punta debido a que antes de que el ataque llegara al presidente de esa ciudad, Learco las había interceptado con un mazo.

"Bah, esas lanzas son una vergüenza. Les mostraré un arma de verdad" el herrero desenfundó una espada que tenia en su espalda, esta arma tenia un brillo encandilador. "Tomen esto sabandijas" comenzó a atacar a los porus quienes no pudieron detener ningún ataque, quedando fuera de combate.

"Gracias Learco" dijo Hoffman levantándose del suelo.

"No hay de que, solo preparate"

 _ **GRUPO DE ELSWORD**_

Benguer continuaba corriendo en dirección a una cueva, era increíble que lo estuviera haciendo todo ese rato sin cansarse, a diferencia del grupo de Elsword que se encontraban todos cansados.

"Huajajajajajaja, no me atraparan niñatos" gritaba Benguer. Cada vez estaban mas cerca de la cueva. Cuando el ladrón llegó allí, entro, y la entrada se cerro repentinamente dejando a todo el grupo fuera.

"¡¿Que?!" grito Elsword mientras tomaba aire cuando vio que la entrada se cerro.

"Tenemos que entrar de algún mo-" Chung fue interrumpido por una gran cantidad de pasos que se escuchaban acercándose hacia su posición. Todos quedaron en un remoto silencio, prestando atención a los sonidos.

 _POW_

Una bala fue disparada en dirección a Rena quien la esquivo dando un salto acrobático y cayendo en la rama de un árbol para luego divisar una cantidad inmensa de soldados de Benguer apuntando con sus armas hacia el grupo. "Chicos, salten" grito la elfa, todos obedecieron sus orden y saltaron justo antes de que comenzaran a disparar los soldados. Cada uno cayó en una rama.

"¡Que demonios!" grito el pelirrojo sorprendido. "Todos, ataquen" dijo Eve y todos comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques mas fuertes hacia cada grupo.

"¡Geiser de triadas!" grito Elsword, llevándose una gran cantidad de enemigos con sus llamas.

"¡Llamada al meteorito!" Aisha hizo que un gran meteorito caiga sobre los soldados .

"¡Golpe del fénix!" Rena lanzo un fenix que se llevo por delante a muchos soldados.

"¡Cielo radiante!" Chung disparó una gran cantidad de misiles que al colisionar con el suelo generaron explosiones

"¡Agujero negro!" Eve absorbió con su habilidad a todos los soldados que quedaban en pie y luego hizo que explotara.

Una vez ya aniquilados todos los enemigos, el grupo se propuso entrar en la cueva. "Abriré una entrada, apártense" el rubio apuntó su cañón hacia la actualmente bloqueada cueva, disparando y generando un agujero por el cual todos pasaron. Al entrar se encontraban en una cueva húmeda en la que había una gran cantidad de murciélagos, y bandidos de Benguer, los cuales no dudaron en atacar al grupo.

"Prepárense" dijo Elsword poniéndose en una posición de combate, todos obedecieron su orden. Entonces comenzó una batalla en la cual el grupo del pelirrojo estaba mostrándose imbatible, flechas, misiles, espadasos, proyectiles de electrones, y llamas iban golpeando a los enemigos. Cuando todos fueron derrotados, el grupo se encontraba cansado ya que habían estado en desventaja numérica. "... debemos seguir" dijo el pelirrojo respirando pesadamente, todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia un puente que daba una buena vista de una catarata al fondo.

De repente apareció una gran murciélago que estaba dispuesto a atacarlos. "Apártense" la nasod predijo un ataque que realizó el murciélago y todos dieron un movimiento hacia atrás en el estrecho puente. "Combatir contra este quiróptero en esta inestable estructura será complicado, sugiero que Chung, Aisha y Rena retrocedan y ataquen a distancia" ideo un plan la peli-plateada el cual los anteriormente nombrados obedecieron y una vez en la superficie, comenzaron a lanzar fuego y flechas contra la bestia. "Cuando Chung, Aisha y Rena abran una oportunidad, entonces lo derribaré atacando hacia sus alas. Elsword, cuando lo derribe tu deberás darle el último golpe y acabarlo, pero cuidado, esta estructura no es lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar un golpe muy brusco". Ahora que todos tenían el plan, decidieron llevarlo a cabo.

El murciélago se encontraba concentrado esquivando las flechas y los misiles que eran disparados por la elfa y el príncipe, y no alcanzo a ver la bola de fuego que iba en su dirección, dándole de lleno en el cuerpo. Eve vio que el murciélago se encontraba levemente desorientado y decidió aprovechar para saltar y que Moby y Remy dieran un golpe en la cabeza de la bestia, mandandola hacia el puente donde se encontraba Elsword. "Geiser de llamas" el pelirrojo dio un golpe del cual salió una gran cantidad de fuego, derrotando al murciélago pero destruyendo el puente.

"¡Aaaah!" gritó mientras caía, todos alarmados fueron hacia los bordes de la superficie y escucharon un gran ruido de agua salpicando. El grupo estaba decidido a ir a salvaron pero nuevamente se escucho la voz de Elsword. "¡Sigan avanzando! ¡No se preocupen por mi, aqui hay una salida! ¡Atrapen a Benguer!" el grupo estaba con dudas de si obedecerle o ayudarlo, pero decidieron que le harían caso y se dirigieron hacia una puerta que había al final de la cueva.

"Recluta más vale que traigas buenas notici-" la voz desinteresada de Benguer fue interrumpida por una flecha que fue disparada en su dirección, aunque aun así fue capaz de esquivarla. "¿¡Pero que!? ¿¡Como demonios llegaron hasta aquí!?" el ladrón se encontraba sorprendido por la llegada del grupo, no entendía cómo consiguieron avanzar a través de sus defensas. "¿Saben que? Ya me arte, morirán aquí y ahora"

Benguer preparo su espada y fue corriendo hacia el grupo para dar un espadazo, todos saltaron hacia distintas direccion para estar separados. El ladrón fue corriendo en dirección a Aisha, sin embargo, la espada fue detenida por Chung quien puso su cañón en medio para bloquear el ataque y luego hizo un movimiento hacia la derecha, haciendo que la espada salga volando unos cuantos metros. El ladrón recibió unos cortes en la espalda, provocados por un sirviente nados que invoco Eve, este sirviente recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de un enfadado Benguer, quedando inutilizable y desapareciendo. Luego el ladrón rubio recibió una descarga eléctrica por parte de la peli-morada que se encontraba a su espalda, cuando el ladrón intentó darle un puñetazo a ella también, su mano recibió un flechazo.

"Grrr, malditos mocosos" Benguer se encontraba sangrando por todas sus heridas. "No me atraparan tan facilmente" dicho esto arrojo una bomba de humo al suelo, desorientando a todos y dándole tiempo para escapar hacia las alcantarillas, sin embargo, Eve lo vio escaparse y ordenó a todos que lo sigan pero el ya les llevaba ventaja.

 _ **CON ELSWORD**_

"Este lugar es horrible" decía el pelirrojo mientras caminaba por las alcantarillas de Elder. _Clank. ¡Vamos!. ¡Cierren la puerta principal!._ Se escuchaba a los soldados combatir desde la parte de arriba. "*suspiro* ¿Cómo se supone que saldre de aqui?" el mojado líder continuaba caminando por las sucias alcantarillas. "¿Mmh?" alcanzó a ver una puerta y decidió entrar para ver hacia adonde llevaba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con un Benguer ensangrentado colocandose un collar. "Malditos desgraciados, planean arruinar mi plan, los matare a todos" decía el rubio mientras se colocaba el collar. "¡Benguer!" grito Elsword, llamando la atención del ladrón. "Y ahora apareces tu. Te mataré aquí, y luego seguirán los mocosos a los que llamas grupo" Benguer lanzo un rayo desde su collar, el cual el pelirrojo esquivo y se puso en posición de combate.

"Hasta aqui llegaste, Benguer"

 ** _GRUPO DE ELESIS_**

"La zona central esta limpia" Ciel le informo a Elesis mientras él y Lu volvían victoriosos. "Bien, vayan a ayudar a Add y Ara a defender las alturas de la muralla" respondió la pelirroja y ambos obedecieron. Los albinos no parecían estar teniendo problemas defendiendose, el científico iba con su modo dinamo activado y la artista marcial estaba controlada por Eun, ambos derrotaban a todos sin ningún problema. "Niejejeje, porus ataquen el castillo" se escucho la voz de un ya conocido y molesto poru, era Guilo quien iba con una gran tropa de porus. La pequeña demonio y su mayordomo se miraron y asintieron. Ambos fueron en dirección al castillo para detener a Guilo.

"El castillo sera nuestro, ¿No es asi porus?" gritaba mientras marchaba sin mirar atrás, un gran sonido unísono de 'si' fue escuchado. "Gobernaremos Elder, ¿Verdad?" volvió a gritar pero esta vez los 'si' no fueron tan ruidosos como antes. "Seremos dioses ¿No es así?" grito pero esta vez nadie respondió. "¿No es así?" volvió a repetir y nuevamente no respondió nadie. "Eh dicho, ¿NO. ES. AS- ¡Waah!" frustrado decidió darse la vuelta pero cuando la dio, se encontró con Lu, Ciel y todo su ejercito de porus en el suelo derrotados

"¡Ha! Puede que hayan derrotado a mi ejercito, pero no podrán contra m-"

 _BOOM_

 _PHA_

 _POW_

 _PLAS_

 _PAM_

Una vez que Guilo estaba derrotado, la invasión se detuvo y las puertas de la ciudad se cerraron, había terminado el asedio. El grupo decidió dirigirse hacia la zona central de la ciudad." Ha, buen trabajo equipo, nos merecemos un descanso" dijo Elesis alegremente estirandose los brazos. "Muchisimas gracias, si no fuera por ustedes aventureros, Elder estaria destruido" Hoffman se acerco para agradecerles pero en ese momento, un ruido sonó.

"Hahahaha ingenuos, ¿Piensan que ya todo acabo? Pero si la fiesta acaba de empezar, ¿No es así-? todos se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, excepto el albino.

"-Add?" cuando todos miraron quien era, se encontraron con un gigantesco robot y un hombre anciano con una sonrisa burlona subido en el.

"Robon..." el albino miro con odio a su antiguo compañero

 **Y bueno... ya esta... listo.**

 **Perdonenme por este mal capitulo, este es sin dudas el mas ABURRIDO que llevo escribiendo hasta ahora. Pero es porque estaba bloqueado y las ideas no se me organizaban.**

 **La única cosa que tengo que decir aqui en Fanfiction es que el apoyo que esta teniendo este fic es PESIMO. Tanto que llego a pensar de que lo que estoy escribiendo es algo malo, aburrido, sin sentido, mal escrito, etc, etc...**

 **Pero luego entro a Wattpad y veo la gente que apoya este proyecto y quiere que continúe, sin duda, esta historia sigue aquí sin ser abandonada o borrada gracias a ellos.**

 **Sin mas,**

 **Bye!**


End file.
